Letters From House Crossed Lovers
by LilyClayton
Summary: James Potter an Lyra Malfoy exchange e-mails while away for the summer holidays, struggling in a fight to see each other again but being stopped my old prejudices.
1. Home

**A/N:** hey, so this is the most random idea I've ever had, it's based on James Sirius Potter and My own OC, Lyra Ara Malfoy (Scorpius' older sister). the whole idea came from reading a sex scene in a twilight fanfic and then trying to write my RosexScorpius fanfic, they don't combine. the LyraxJames relationship is inspired on the RosexScorpius relationship, but I always like the whole evil girl thing because I think girls can be so much more scary than boys if they want to be. See my profile for the reason of the horrible gramma and, oh yeah, REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter's world.**

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_My dearest James,_

_I miss you already, and that says a lot because I've been home for about five minutes. I want to see you again, and again, and again, I can't wait to for fill the bargain we made on the train. I can't help but want you, now, while I'm sitting at the kitchen table with my parents (oh mental pitchers *throws up*). But I can't because your not here, I miss you James, and, oh yeah, I love you, can't wait to see you again. I think I'll try and suck up enough courage to tell my parents, here I go. No, maybe when father is out, I'll have a go then, can't wait to see you again, I love you._

_Yours,_

_Lyra _


	2. Spill

**A/N:**I though, what the fuck I'm just going to upload another chapter, so her it is! remember to review or favorite or alert, they make my day. Enjoy the next chapter I'll edit the next one so maybe that will be up today to!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter's world. **

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_To the most amazing girl in the world,_

_Albus saw your e-mail and read it out loud, in front of the whole family, it was embarrassing. My dad looked a bit dazed, as if he didn't know how to respond, Albus just laughed spreading spit all over the keyboard, Lily giggled the same way you used to do when the 's' word was brought up, mom just looked at me with a stern look, probably going to get the speech later this evening. I miss you to, it's like my life isn't right with out you here, close enough so I can hug you, to kiss you… I miss you Lyra, a whole lot, my mom is calling me now, I'll see what she wants and come back in a few minutes, I love you Ly, more than what can be healthy for me, but I'll take the risk. She's really yelling now, I'd better go down; I love you, a lot, you know that right._

_Forever,_

_James_


	3. Yelling

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I'm on a role, this is the last I have so feast upon it's words. also it's a bit longer because it explains what happened in Lyra's life, the fluff is still there but not as obvious as in the other chapters, but it needed something that didn't just say 'Oh, I love you soo much!' remember to review, alert, favourite or all three, the first one to review will be mentioned in the next chapter.

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_To the sweetest guy ever,_

_Of course I know you love me, it would be a bit awkward otherwise, you know, me declaring my love for you, and you not returning the favour. Luckily I we don't have that problem, and I've got proof James Potter so don't start playing tough guy and deny it, I'll shove your e-mails up your beautiful nose if you try._

_ I told mother, after I sent the e-mail we went to this little tea shop we always go to, I figured I'd better get it over as soon as possible. The woman behind the counter looked at me as if I was crazy when I told what I was going to do, Wanda had experienced my mothers outburst last time I told her, 'do ya wanna kill ya self darlin,' she told me, I swear, it was bit like a suicidal attempt. My mother freaked out, obviously, I got the whole 'I thought we made it very clear that you can't see him any more,' speech. It was quit embarrassing, bit like getting a howler, only this time it didn't stop after a few minutes, I wish you were there to hold my hand James, I really do. Sometimes, like now, I really hate being a Malfoy, you've got it so easy James, everybody loves your father, but they hate mine. Mothers is going to tell father, for some weird reason she accepted it James, I don't trust her, maybe father will start yelling and she won't stop him, I hope not._

_ Do me a favour; give Albus a good kick in the nuts from me, and tell in he's an arse, thanks. I can't wait to see you again Jamey (I need to think of a better nickname!) maybe we can meet up somewhere, you know secretly, these few hours are killing me, I want to see your beautiful face again (wow, I sound a tad obsessive). Scorpius is giving me weird looks from across the table, I'll ask what's wrong,(answer) he's jealous, of me, I wonder why? (Answer) he misses Rose, aww its sweet, do you know if Rose has an e-mail address, I hate seeing him down, he could borrow my laptop so they can e-mail each other to. Haha, Scorp's got love eyes, isn't that sweet . Oh shit, dad just walked in, he's getting tea now, sweet Merlin, he just asked what I was doing, poker face Lyra, poker face, 'nothing, just writing father' thank Merlin, he believed me. I love you and can't wait to see your beautiful face again._

_I love you,_

_Lyra_


	4. Stalkerish

**A/N: **Chapter four! Woehoe, It's not the best but you'll have to cope, it might be a bit girlish but I suck at writing boy letters, and I'm better at the romantic thing than the funny stuff. So deal with it.

A very special thanks to SnitchEye24 for being my first reviewer, I hope your question will be answered again in this chapter. Also a thank you to RosalieBrandstetter for reviewing and the conversations we had about my other story (here's your special thanks maybe not in the story you were expecting but still...).

So remember to review favourite alert or all three :) I will reply to all of your reviews!

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_My most precious Lyra,_

_I have to admit, you do seem a bit stalker-ish, but, if I'm honest with myself, it's quiet sexy. I love you by-the-way, more than anyone else, so trust me Ly there's no need to push an e-mail into my nose, actually I'd rather you didn't. Maybe you could ask granddad Weasley for another laptop for Scorpius I'll do the same for Rose, maybe we could stalk their e-mails and read them to everyone, ah revenge is sweet. It sucks that you still have to tell your dad, maybe you could yell; I'M DATING JAMES POTTER and than run away to our house__J__, mmm I like that plan…I'll go kick Al now *five minutes later* he says, and I quote, that you're a fucking bitch and a lot more which I'm not bothered to write. Remember how I told you mom was calling me, well I'm scarred, for the rest of my life; mom and dad gave me the speech. Well actually mom did all the talking and dad just sat there looking a bit awkward, I just tried to no grimace, I didn't really succeed. I miss you Lyly, I can't wait to see your beautiful face again, every second of every hour I think about you Lyra, I love you, never forget that, okay, I'll remind you every day if I have to. _

_I miss you, a lot,_

_James _


	5. Laptop's

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know I haven't uploaded in weeks (I think) and I'm so so so so so so sorry! I don't even have a valid excuse :(. **

**but anyway, hopefully you'll forgive me and Review Alert or Favourite? please? **

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_Hey most beautiful gorgeous person walking on earth,_

_You know what, I'm seriously considering using your solution, but that would probably mean disowning me which is something I'm trying to avoid, you know if I can. If you get Rose a computer I'll let Scorp borrow mine (one piece of muggle devise is already hard to accept in household Malfoy, makes the e-mail stalking a bit easier . I feel for you, the speech must have been absolutely horrific, but you got a sex education talk, I got yelled at in front of a whole café, consider your self lucky. *yawn* it's late, I'm going to bed, tell Albus I love him to and I also love you, don't forget that Jame, I love you more than I could ever think I could love someone. Good night sweetheart, I love you,_

_See you in the morning, maybe? I wish I was at Hogwarts again, no nosey parents, just nosey roommates,_

_Lyra _


	6. Night

**A/N: **this is just a filler, because were on day one now and it has to end. remember to Review, Alert, Favourite or all three, they really do make me happy :D.

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_Good night hunny, I'll ask granddad Weasley, he loves excuses to mess with muggle stuff, oh yeah, don't get your self disowned, it won't exactly help our situation, but if it means I can see you again… I'll make an exception ,_

_Good night love,_

_I love you,_

_James_

* * *

_Good night,_

_xxx love you,_

_Lyra_


	7. Morning

**A/N:** hey everyone! in case someone was wondering, the reason for not updating hasn't been laziness like normally, but holiday! I went to France for a week, but am back in Holland and updating whatever I wrote over in France! So Review Alert Favourite or all three, and ENJOY!

* * *

**Letters from house crossed lovers.**

_Good morning sweet cheeks,_

_You're probably really hate me right now, I know, I know, it's 9 a.m. but some people actually get up at this ungodly hour, I mean, unmerlinly hour (your such a bad influence James!). But, as you know, I'm not one of the early birds, I like to stay in bed till 12 o'clock, but my parents don't stupid pure bloods. They woke me up at seven, _seven, _I know it's supposed to be holiday for fuck sake, and according to my mum seven it late form them, they usually sleep till six, _six, _merlins beard, my parents have gone completely nutty! Arrg I'm so tiered, I didn't go to bed till one yesterday, that means I've slept seven hours, _seven, _and now your thinking, you mean six Ly, well I stayed in bed for an hour after my mom came barging into my room, yelling; Rise and shine, sunshine, or I'll set the dragons on you. My grandmother has the weirdest sayings…enough of my complaints, I'm already annoyed, and it would be stupid to piss you of too. The whole purpose of this e-mail was to be the first one to wish you a good morning and tell you they love you, could you think of a better way to start the day, I can't. _

_Forever yours,_

_Xxx Lyra_


	8. Bill's

**A/N; **hey everyone who is reading this, sorry for my abstinence, though you probably didn't even notice it, if you did, well sorry... this time though I have a valid excuse, school started again. I'm in my third year (google it) and the amount of home work we are getting set is incredible, last Thursday I spent three and a half hours doing my home work! (together with my friend but still...). I've also discovered youtube (I already knew about the website, but discovered Vloging...) and spend a lot of time on there. but here's the next chapter, I'm going to stop begging for reviews and stuff, so yeah, ENJOY!

* * *

**Letters From House Crossed Lovers.**_  
_

_Morning Ly,_

_Really, poor you, nine o'clock isn't a normal time to be awake. I always thought your parents were a bit barmy. Anyway, I'm in the kitchen right now eating a piece of toast and trying not to notice my dad looking at me in that weird way he sometimes does, like he can see right through you, know all of your secrets. Its quiet unnerving. _

_So were going to Uncle Bill's for a week, they told me when I woke up today (at eleven haha) and they don't have any internet thereL. So this my last opportunity say I love you, so here it is;_

_I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!_

_I love you Lyra Daphne Malfoy,_

_Your loving boyfriend,_

_James _


	9. Corrupt

__**A/N; **Hiya! next letter/ chapter, school started again and I'm writing this while I should be studying maths, it's a great sacrifice. so, Reviews and other stuff is welcome and ENJOY!

* * *

**Letters From House Crossed Lovers**

_Dear James,_

_I can't believe you're leaving! What will I do without your e-mails saying sweet things my family tends to forget to mention. Can't you just stay at home, or even better, let me join you! My parents would kill me if I did but I still like the idea :D._

_So its all up to the Potters, will they let the corrupt Malfoy girl join them or not._

_Nah, just kidding, really James, I'm joking, don't even think of getting out of your chair and asking. I'm serious James DO NOT ASK._

_ I love you even more than a Bowtruckle loves a wand tree._

_Xx_

_Lyra _


	10. Socks

**A/N:** Newest letter for James to Lyra! haven't got a lot to say except, ENJOY (and maybe leave a review)!

* * *

_Lyra,_

_Don't worry I didn't ask if you could join us (which would have been a lot of fun), but I did ask if I could stay at home._

_The answer was no._

_I can't believe my parents; they won't even let their sixteen year old son alone in their home for a week. What's next, curfew? Ugh, I do miss you Ly, I'm yelling at a computer now, if you were here you would have told me to shut my mouth an get over it. and I love you, a incredible lot, I want to see you again, one week is a long week apart. I can't wait for Hogwarts to start agai,n just five weeks to go, great. _

_Lily asked if I would join everybody for a game of Quidditch! She swears that if she doesn't get beater this year she'll, like, totally flip out. You know how Lily is right; I should get out there before she cops my head of with her incredibly strait hair. Do you know Lily actually has curls, I know, I probably just blew your socks of._

_Hey, love you,_

_James _


	11. New Zeeland

A/N: I am fully aware it's been nearly half a year but ssst lets just ignore that for a minute okay?! Nex chapter is right here hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Letters From House Crossed Lovers **

_Hey sweetie,_

_I know this may be expected but I just can't resist; SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET OVER IT! At least you don't have a curfew or a book full rules telling you how a Malfoy is expected to behave (no we don't actually have one). But you shouldn't be complaining sweetheart, life could be a whole lot worse :)_

_Acctualy I did know had Lily curly hair, we shared a room when I came to your place last summer remember? So no James my socks are still secured on my feet and I don't plan on taking them of anytime soon. _

_And I don't mind you going to Bill's that much anymore because us lovely Malfoy's are going to New Zeeland! Yes you heard me right, a whole week of sun, sea and a nagging family discussing last weeks dinner party or something just as irrelevant. On the upside mother's sister and her family are comming so Annabeth wil be there! It's always fun with Annabeth so I shouldn't be complaining. It's just mother and father I'm not looking forward to... Oh wel maybe Annabeth can change their minds about you (but I think she may not like you that much after you and Fred sprayed chocolatesaus over her head...)_

_But yes the problem still stays, I will not talk to you for a whole week! How will I survive?! I'm going to miss you to much Jamie because I love you more than anythelsewhere the world. Yes even more than chusterd creams :) so miss you sweetie and see you in five weeks and six days :(_

_xxxx love you for ever _

_Lyra_


	12. Ten Minutes

**A/N: **umm yeah so I went from not uploading for 6 months to two uploads mere hours apart. You know, I felt like writing again and I've got major writers block on my other story's so here is another chapter :) so please favourite, alert or review (or all three ;))

**Letters From House Crossed Lovers**

_Hello my darling,_

_and yes I did kind of expect your response it but still it's nice to hear it from you and what a shame about that book, I would have loved to read it and then break all the rules with you, it would be amazing._

_But alas my dreams are crushed because no such book exists._

_And yes of course I remember you visiting last summer hunny, it's just I can't really remember you being in Lily's room that much... Mmm maybe repeating last summer isn't such a bad idea, I know mum would love having you here. _

_Great news on the holiday its even better to know you'll be with Annabeth So you won't die from complete boredom. Even if I don't trust party girl Annabeth Greengras with you Ly just make sure that you don't suddenly find island boy very attractive because I'll personally hit him in the face, no wands needed. Could you tell Annabeth Fred and I are sorry for the chocolate incident?_

_We're leaving in ten minutes Lyra, ten minutes and I won't with you for a whole week :,( maybe you should come over, for a week or so Lily would like it and so would Al even though he'd rather die than admit it. Just come over to our house and enjoy a carefree week just like last year. It'll be fun Ly, so will you please think about it?_

_But love you Ly, so much, you're my girl and I'll love you forever okay? Don't even doubt it. I love you Ly because of your smile, because of your eyes, because of the way role your eyes when I say or do something stupid, because you know what to say when I'm lost for words. So I'll see you as soon as I can because I love you darling, and can't wait till I can see you again. _

_Love you sweetheart,_

_xx James_


End file.
